Rune
Early Life David Thomas Smith was born in Febuary 1945 in Massachusets. He never knew his father, as he had left the day he was born. His mother died in childbirth so he was admitted to an orphanage. As a kid he was always different, his skin was much paler and his eyes where a red. He was bullied all his childhood in the orphanage. He was however, exceptionally smart and amazed the nuns who ran the orphanage. He without even seeing the bible could resite the entire Bible in Latin and in English and this was at age 4. Little did they know the unholy presence he was. Every 6 months, he goes into a 1 hour trance, his soul drawing things up from hell and him levitating and speaking backwards Latin. He was able to hide it until he was 10, when the nuns found him in the middle of the trance floating above the bed speaking backwards Latin. They immediatly got the exrocist, the exrocist of course could not stop him as he was too deep in hell at this point. They got the diocese involved, they contacted the Vatican who asked the nuns to send him to the Vatican to live there. He was sent, and as soon as he arrived, he was put in a special room that was littered with Holy Water making it impossible for him to fall into the supernatural trance he went into. He had to speak to the pope regularly, they spoke to eachother in Latin. The pope thought he was cured by the age of 20, as his skin was starting to gain more color, and the fire red in his eyes was turning into a deep blue, so he had the holy water amount decreased in his room to test if he had been saved. The jet black was turning a bleach blond color, and the dark aura all the holy men in the Vatican felt was gone. As soon as this happened, that night he fell into a trance, his skin turning a pale corpse color white, his hair was now jet black again. He displayed dark power, eventually The Blue Blazer a superhero showed up to try and contain him, he was turned to ash and his soul sent to the depths of hell. He escaped the Vatican, and massacred the popes guards. He spoke a phrase and a portal opened. He was now both physically and spiritually in hell. He met his father, Beezleboss one of the cheif demons. Beezleboss gave him a staff and a cloak of pure darkness he was taught to use all his dark powers, his demon powers, and his cosmic abilities. Beezleboss discovered that mixing human with demon made a more powerful demon. Then Beezleboss sent his son to the dark pits in exile a place no being would dare go to basically get rid of him. Brought back Rune meditated in the pure darkness for over 50 years making him stronger and bringing his closer to the darkness. He was freed accidently by the Avengers in 2009 from the dark pits traveling betweeen dimensions. Rune when freeded momentarily engulfed the Universe in darkness then everything got back to normal. He attacked the Avengers with dark cosmic power, a deadly mix destroying their vehicle and leaving them floating. He pointed his staff at them and put them in a dark cage and sent them hurdling towards a nearby planet. He went down, so he could kill them. As soon as he got down, Thor smacked him with his hammer and summoned Thunder and blasted Rune through one of the mountains. Rune started floated above them and said "You are all my play things". He blasted Thor through the crust of the planet without exerting himself too much and simply started putting darkness into Hulks soul making him fight Ironman. Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch where simply locked in a cage. Ironman eventually was able to fend off Hulk convincing him to morph back down into Bruce Banner. And then a ship landed, Rocket Racoon popped out with his gun and then Drax, and then Peter Quill and then the others and Groot. They with the combined effort of the Avengers where able contain him until another ship landed, a much MUCH bigger ship. They turned their attention to Galactus as soon as he arrived, ready to devouer the baron planet. Galactus showed to be far more of a challenge. Galactus waved his hand and actually swated Thor away. Eventually, Rune got up from a bit of a daze and grabbed his staff and pointed it at Galactus and blasted him with extreme cosmic energy knocking Galactus right down. He barely exerted himself, everybody stopped what they where doing and looked over and saw Rune standing tall. They knew if Rune and Galactus fought, then the planet would be doomed. The Guardians focused on Rune, while the Avengers focused on Galactus. Rune blasted Thor out of the sky and disarming him of Mjoniar. He grabbed Ironman by the neck, ripped his helmet off, and his armor and threw Tony Stark at an abandoned temple nearby. The Hulk was contained in an unbreakable cosmic cage made of pure power designed by Rune. He shot eyebeams at Hawkeye getting him out of his high spot to try and shoot arrows. All the others were just simply down and out. The Guardians of the Galaxy had been put down by Galactus in short order. Rune looked up at Galactus who was much taller and said "Mighty man, we shall find out who is the greatest of us now". Galactus shot eyebeams at him, but he ducked and blasted Galactus with dark cosmic energy. Galactus got up, angry and exerted himself fully, defeating Rune. Rune was on his back, lying on his back, inside a crater down and out. Galactus walked away and boarded his ship and started consuming the planet. The Avengers were able to escape in their ship, so were the Guardians of the Galaxy. The planet went up in a huge blast, as Galactus finished consuming it and flew off into the distance. Rune has not been seen since.